I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to control panel or alarm panel assembly and is particularly concerned with a support fixture for use during attachment of a control panel face plate to a printed wiring board or circuit card assembly (CCA) board.
II. Description of the Related Art
Control panels are typically provided with light emitting diodes (LEDs) which light up when various conditions, such as alarm conditions, are met. Such panels typically have a metal face plate with openings through which LEDs project from a printed wiring board secured to the rear side of the face plate. One problem in assembly of such control panels is that it is difficult to secure the printed wiring board or CCA board to the face plate without resting either the electronic components on the inside of the board or the LEDs against a support surface, which may potentially damage the components, particularly the relatively fragile LEDs.